


Four times that blue and orange don’t fit and one where it does

by Mumucow_xD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Emissary, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumucow_xD/pseuds/Mumucow_xD
Summary: Where Derek finally agrees that blue and orange is the perfect combination.
“Maybe I could paint some orange stripes over it.” He said it out loud and then heard something hitting the ground hard behind him which made him turn around to find Derek being pinned down by Isaac. “Wow someone beat the big bad wolf?” He teased making some of the others laugh and Derek just glare at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for anything, I shouldn't even be posting this cause it's late and I should be sleeping by now  
> It has been a while since I have wrote anything and English isn't really my mother language so I apologize for that as well if I have many errors.  
> I hope you like and enjoy

“No.” It was the first words coming out of Derek mouth when Stiles started to talk about the Mets baseball team, no one could shut up the teen when it came to the blue and orange team. “I hate them, especially with their uniforms.”

 

Stiles stopped on his tracks for once and no one had been able to shut him up for this long, his mouth wide open as he stare at the werewolf in front of him. “What? No way that you are saying that…”

 

Derek snorted. “Blue and orange don’t match and it’s fucking ridiculous, plus who has a human for mascot?!” Stiles eyes were wide opened not really believing in what the other was saying.

  
“I will make you change your mind.” Stiles took a deep breath. “Dude maybe orange and blue is not the best but sometimes there’s other things you wouldn’t think would be a good combination end up turning out to be, like, a perfect combination, you know?”  
That just left Derek quiet and they were able to keep watching the baseball game that was on TV.

  
*

  
Stiles sighed looking at his jeep, he had finally been able to fix all the problems that it had, finally he could use some of his money on something else but no. Right now the teen was staring at it and trying to figure out what to do with it while the rest of the pack was training on the woods.

  
“Maybe I could paint some orange stripes over it.” He said it out loud and then heard something hitting the ground hard behind him which made him turn around to find Derek being pinned down by Isaac. “Wow someone beat the big bad wolf?” He teased making some of the others laugh and Derek just glare at him.

  
“No.” Derek got up from the floor not wanting to admit that he lost at all and it was because of what Stiles had said about the Jeep. “Don’t ruin the Jeep you had a lot of work to fix it besides we already had this talk. Blue and orange don’t work together.” And Lydia nodded right behind the wolf but looked apologetic to Stiles.

  
“Fine, you win this time.” The teen sighed and let it go before going to watch the others fight.

  
*

  
Derek sighed as he got that look from Stiles, Danny right beside him and he would definitely make Stiles pain for this later. Taking a deep breath he put the book aside and got up to change his shirt in front of two teenage boys and one of them being openly gay. “I’m going to kill you.” He said under his breath so that the others would notice.

  
Quietly the wolf got out of his shirt throwing it away still pissed about the situation and to help it all he could smell the arousal coming from Danny though what really surprised him was the same smell coming from Stiles and his fast heartbeat, ignoring it Derek picked up the first t-shirt that he saw and put it on not noticing that the shirt was blue with orange stripes.

  
“Stiles….this no fit.” He growled lowly, his eyes almost flashing.

  
Stiles was holding his breath without even noticing. “Told you that orange and blue worked together.” He tried to smirk but it came out as weak smile since his eyes were more focused on Derek’s body stretching one of his favorite t-shirt. “I’m sure that Danny agrees with me.”

  
“I don’t, those colors would never work together, maybe your cousin should change shirt again I’m sure that you have something else that it will fit.” Danny mumbled not taking his eyes of the other.

  
Derek was pissed and he was so gonna make Stiles pay for this later, so eventually the wolf changed shirt again.

 

*

  
Lydia sighed looking at one of her best friends at the moment, everyone was hanging out on the loft, relaxing and enjoying each other’s company while talking about the prom they had only three weeks before going into it and she didn’t have a dress and Stiles didn’t have a suit.

  
“Please Lyds, we will look perfect if we go like that.” Stiles said kissing her cheek, it had been a long time since they decided just to stay friend and it was working out better than he thought, really good actually but probably also helped that he was currently crushing on someone else.

  
“No, never in my life I will let you wear. You can go but not with me.” She huffed crossing her arms over her chest as Stiles looked at her with a pout.

  
“But it’s the color of the Mets, you can go with an orange dress and I can go with a blue suit, it would be a perfect match.” He knew that he wasn’t going to win this round by the look on Lydia’s eyes. “Please? Can someone help with this?” Though everyone stood quiet and tried to hold they laugh except for one person.

  
“Told you that the Mets sucks as their color does.” Derek said with a smirk as he sat on the couch with some popcorns.

  
“First you aren’t going to prom and seconds the Mets are the best so shut it sourwolf. You are just bitter cause you are the only one that isn’t going to prom with us.” Stiles knew that it was a low move but apparently it worked by the look on Derek’s face.

  
“I could go if I was a date, maybe someone will take me, who knows?” The werewolf teased staring back at the tv. He was supposed to go with Allison so that she wouldn’t go alone and the pack could all go together. “I guess that I will see you there and laugh at you.”

  
“Don’t worry I won’t let that happen, don’t worry Stiles I already got our clothes for from and they are a perfect match.” Lydia smirked before going back to her book. “And no more talking about it.” She said once the other tried to open his mouth.

  
“Fine, apparently I can’t decide anything lately.” Stiles sighed stealing the popcorns from Derek.

  
*

  
Last time Stiles remembers is watching Derek fly across the air towards his newly fixed Jeep by some rogue omega, after it he doesn’t remember much it was like he had blacked out though his body kept moving according with the rest of the pack. He had put himself in between the omega and Derek, an orange energy coming out of his body and he was able to focus it on his hands and put the wolf away against a tree then he collapsed into the ground.

  
“Fuck.” He breathed when he finally woke up at Derek’s loft feeling a bit groggy though he got up and walked towards the kitchen to find the wolf there making some coffee. “Hey…”

  
Derek turned back to face the teenager with a raised eyebrow. “What do you think that you are doing? You could have died!” He was trying to control himself and not explode.  
“You were in danger…my pack was in danger.” Stiles said crossing his arms over his chest protectively. “I am training with Deaton for some reason and you really seem to need the help.”

  
“You aren’t ready! We are werewolves and that Omega could have killed you!” Now he was shouting and getting closer to the other.

  
Stiles didn’t show any fear, he was used to Derek by now and it really didn’t scare him anymore. “So what? I would stay there and just watch him kill you?! I am sorry but I can’t! I need to protect my pack even if that means that I will get hurt!” He was pissed as well by now.

  
“We should protect you! I know that you want to be an emissary but you need to think before going something like that! You could have hurt yourself with your magic!” Derek couldn’t bare that, he could see Stiles get hurt at all.

  
“I…I was trying to help, I couldn’t see you getting hurt. I know that you don’t believe it but really care about you stupid wolf.” He huffed looking right into Derek’s eyes.  
“You shouldn’t have!” Derek was so scared when he the teen laying on the ground unconscious and he did it just to save him. “I would blame myself if anything had happen to you!”

  
Stiles eyes went wide to that answer, he never really thought that Derek would care so much about him. “This is why I am having lessons with Deaton so that I can protect myself and my pack! I will leave so that you don’t have to worry about the human!” He turned around to leave the loft.

  
“Stiles!” Derek growled grabbing the other’s arm though he pulled too hard since their bodies were now touching each other and there were only a few inches apart from their mouths. “You are more than a human to me.” He breathed moving his hand from Stiles’ arm to his cheek before closing the distance between their lips.

  
Stiles hadn’t even notice that he was holding his breath but he relaxed as soon as he felt the wolf’s lips on his own so he just kissed back how could he not? He had been crushing on Derek for one year now. Moving his hands up he tangled his fingers on the dark hair only pulling away when Derek made them so that they could breath.

  
“Stiles…” The beta breathed and was quickly shut by Stiles own words.

  
“Your eyes are flashing blue.” The teen whispered not being able to look away. “Why?”

  
“For the same reason yours are flashing orange…” Derek whispered almost like he was trying not to scare Stiles, it had never happened before. “You are an emissary…”  
Stiles smiled widely to it. “Of course and see I told you that blue and orange are a perfect match.” He smirked pulling Derek for another kiss.

 


End file.
